He's The One
by tawnyeyes10
Summary: Cloud is not like other cadets and that causes trouble. 1st Classes don't bother with cadets, unless you're Zack Fair but he defies all meaning of the word 1st Class, yet despite this Genesis finds himself thinking that having a 'puppy' of his own might be a little fun and Cloud is his chosen one. Eventual Slash!
1. Impromptu

**He's The One**

Summary:

A/N: I'm hoping people have stuck around to see this new story, I've been in shock the past couple of months trying to get around the fact that 'Memories Remain' was finished after over a year and a half of work and towards the end consistent updates. However, I am back and I have a new story with some familiar characters. So old readers and new, please enjoy.

***Slash Warning**

A/N: Last Fic had Albus Dumbledore quotes on every chapter. This shall have a song lyric reflecting the mood or action of the chapter.

"_Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within. Once you find your center, you are sure to win."-I'll make a Man out of you (Mulan)  
_

0

It was sweltering within the cadet-training center. One would think that a billion gil company could afford suitable air-conditioning; even it was for a bunch of children, so that days like the current one didn't end in tragedy.

Genesis Rhapsodos, Commander and First Class Soldier of the ShinRa Electric Company, grimaced in distaste. He could almost see the stink lines rising from the cadets' bodies as they finished their run and lined up for sword training and he was up in the observation room.

It wasn't real swordplay, not yet. It was only footwork and motions. That pissed off Genesis more than anything. Why in the seven hells did he have to be here if they weren't even going to see a good show? Now Third Classes, they were amusing to see, stabbing each other by accident, setting each other on fire, what more entertainment could anyone want. However, Genesis was here, stuck watching useless, boring, not to mention stupid cadets going through their _motions_. Somebody hand him a gun and be done with it.

At least he wasn't alone. Oh no, the great General Sephiroth, the honourable Commander Angeal Hewley and the…Lieutenant Zackary, call-me-Zack, Fair.

So, at least he wasn't suffering alone. Genesis glanced at his friends. Actually, he was alone. Sephiroth was the one who dragged them down here, Zack was nattering about something 'spiky,' and Angeal had that genial smile on his face that said 'aren't they cute,' the way females do with small children and dogs.

So obviously he was the only the only one who didn't want to be here, aside from the tired cadets and the poor little one puking his guts up in the corner, but that's what you get for eating cafeteria food before training.

This rabble of uneducated baboons was supposed to be the next batch of Thirds, provided they passed the exam in some months time, and not one of them could get the footwork right. Even Zack was better as a cadet and his attention span went from work to Shiny! in the space of three seconds.

"Oh Seph, I'm gonna kill you," he muttered under his breathe and represses the eye twitch that he knows is coming, along with a killer migraine that he can tell he'll develop just by watching the imbeciles attempt the motions. At least he could be glad stupidity wasn't contagious, otherwise Zack would've infected them all long ago.

"Aw, Spiky's doing well today. Angeal, isn't he cute, don't you just want to squish him?"

Zack's nattering had finally broken through Genesis' condescending and slightly murderous thought pattern and thrown the red-leather wearing man into a conversation that he could not follow and he was ever so slightly was glad of that.

"He looks very young. Are you sure he's sixteen?"

"He's seventeen now and, yep, I'm positive. He's just huggable."

Sephiroth's gaze broke away from the group of cadets to find their resting place on his bouncing Lieutenant.

"Zackary, am I understanding correctly that your relationship with the boy is simply friendship?"

Zack looked aghast. "Seph, I would never violate my extremely lovable friend in such a way. I can't believe you could consider such a thing…besides, I think he has a thing for redheads, he's been spending a lot of time with Reno and while I'm happy for him, did he have to choose a Turk?"

Zack opened his mouth to keep talking but Genesis sent him a withering look, which shut him up quickly.

"Doing well, Zack? Not one of them is doing well," Genesis said in distaste, grimacing as yet another cadet butchered a very simple lunge movement.

Angeal glared at Genesis but Zack just pouted petulantly.

"I'm glad none of them could hear you, you might just be mobbed by enraged cadets and I would let them. I thought Sephiroth told you to be nicer to people."

Genesis huffed but relaxed. "Which one is your friend?"

Zack perked up, and waved a hand at the class in the training room.

"Guess."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer, Zack!"

"Just guess already. I called him Spiky, what more of a clue could you want?"

Genesis sighed and surveyed the class. He really had no idea what he was looking for. Spiky shoes, spiky jewellery, spiky hair? Lots of things could be spiky. Gaze sweeping over the cadets below he took note of them for the first time. He could identify which were well born and which were hoping to escape the slums. He could see features which born and raised Midgardians didn't posses, like the Wutainian colouring or the backwater big-city-wonderment. He noticed one cadet stood out among the others, the familiar features standing out starkly against the many plain cadets.

Very familiar blonde hair that looked like sunshine had been caught in the strands and stood up from the owner's head in a very spiky and gravity defying way, clear blue eyes and pale, milky skin. He was a very pretty boy.

"Rufus?" Genesis muttered under his breath, but quickly shook his head. The boy was too young and besides Rufus' hair was more silvery blonde and his eyes grey-blue. But for a split second Genesis thought he was seeing the young ShinRa Vice President. Not that Genesis thought that Tseng would ever let Rufus join in on Soldier training, even with cadets.

"Zack," Genesis called, "Your Spiky, is that one."

Genesis pointed to the pretty cadet.

Zack smirked and quirked his eyebrow, gaze drifting to pretty cadet and back to Genesis, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong."

Genesis looked at Zack in shock, he was so sure it was the pretty one. He did a quick survey of all the other cadets and none of them stood out to him.

"I'm just joking, you got it right."

Genesis quickly whacked Zack over the back of the head in payment, which made Zack laugh and scoot closer to Angeal.

They all watched the training continue, though Genesis' eyes continued to stray over to 'Spiky.' Genesis noticed the focused, determined gaze of the boy as he fumbled through the movement. The boy would start fine and then make a mess just before he completed the motion, it was like his brain turned on towards the end and caused him to rely upon his thoughts, not his instincts. It happened over and over again, a perfect beginning but a chaotic ending. It wasn't hard motions, it was meant for cadets to be able to perfect quickly, just a few simple footwork kata and a lunge at the end and not one could do it properly. Hell, Zack's friend was probably the only one vaguely good at it and he couldn't complete it either.

Genesis was getting more and more annoyed that the cadet's mistakes continued to repeat, and the class couldn't complete a simple lunge movement or any other simple movement.

"What is their instructor doing while they butcher the art of swordplay?" Genesis muttered.

"He is instructing them," Angeal replied with a disapproving look.

Genesis craned his neck out the window and found the instructor teaching the class below.

"Oh it's Smyth, no wonder they're all fumbling about like baboons, he couldn't tell which end of the sword is the sharp one," Genesis said, striding purposefully out of the room.

He hurried down the small, secluded set of stairs that led to the observation room and swiped his card to enter the cadet training room. As soon as the doors slid open, he strode into the room and approached Instructor Smyth. They had a brief conversation, in low tones.

Instructor Smyth stopped the class and Genesis smirked as every cadet's eyes swivelled to him.

"All right, toy soldiers, Commander Rhapsodos is here to show you how to wield a sword 'unlike oafs with porridge for brains."

Instructor Smyth took a seat against the wall at the front of the training room. Genesis smirked, a little cruelly at the cadets, and pointed to one of the unfortunate boys.

"You!"

The crowd parted and left the boy standing alone. Zack's Spiky was casting glances to the boys on either side of them before he locked eyes with Genesis. He pointed to himself and mouthed 'me.'

Genesis nodded and Spiky hesitantly walked up to stand in front of Genesis.

0

Zack watched Genesis pick out his Spiky from the class of cadets. He pressed himself closer to the glass.

"Guys, he's not gonna hurt Spiky, is he?"

Sephiroth and Angeal shared a glance and turned back to the window.

"Not intentionally."

Zack looked at Sephiroth, a slight murderous tint to his gaze.

"I'm giving you fair warning that I will hurt him, if he does."

0

Genesis surveyed the boy awaiting his instruction before him and found him lacking in both height and muscles of every other teenaged boy in the room. He was very slender and held an innocent look, with his big blue eyes and feminine features.

"Stand back there and stay still," Genesis instructed.

The cadet backed up a number of steps and stood waiting for his next instruction.

"Now, I promise I will pull myself short before I hit it, but if I don't just dodge," Genesis instructed, smirking just a little as the boy's eyes widened.

The blonde took a deep breath, apparently steeling his nerves for Genesis' demonstration. Genesis liked that; it meant he was at least trying to be brave despite his demure and innocent appearance.

Genesis readied himself and the crap practise sword that the cadets were given. In the back of his mind, he made a note to watch out for the practise sword lying on the ground near the boy, Zack wouldn't be happy if he hurt his 'Spiky.'

Genesis made eye contact with the blonde and the boy nodded back, looking pale and nervous but determined. He smirked and completed the footwork swiftly and with strength and grace. It may be basic but even basics can save your life in a fight, Zack proved that when he was Third Class and made Second by passing his combat exams using only his basic structures, even if it was to win a bet. Smirking at the cadet, he lunged quickly at the still boy intending to pull himself short as he said he would, but as he drew close the boy moved.

The kid ducked under his sword, and snatched up the sword lying on the ground. He darted to the side, away from Genesis. Genesis started but recovered quickly enough to block the swipe the blonde made towards his leg. The blonde retreated again; he was quick, and then he attacked again. Genesis was still reeling inside from the sudden change in the cadet, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to spar and understand the odd cadet just a little more.

Genesis followed the cadet and saw him falter slightly and stop. Genesis stopped to. The boy blinked and seemed to come back to reality, and Genesis realised something interesting about the blonde cadet. He tightened his grip on the wooden practise sword and the cadet looked up at him in fear.

"I'm s-sorry, sir, I don't know wh–"

Genesis swung his sword towards the cadet's ribs, watching in interest as the blonde froze and at the last moment dove out of the way. He rolled across the floor and jumped back up, shifting into an instinctual fighting stance.

Genesis made no move to attack again and the cadet slowly shifted back into his demure stance.

The class was staring at the blonde in silent shock, and the instructor looked no better.

The cadet refused to meet Genesis' eyes, clenching his fists tightly at his side. This time he didn't try to offer an explanation for what happened.

"I'm sorry, sir," the cadet said, trying very hard to dissolve into the crowd.

It wasn't working out for him as his classmates continued to give him space around him.

"It's all right, cadet, I provoked you."

Genesis knew that his excuse wasn't strictly true as he had explained the exercise to the cadet beforehand, but he didn't think that the cadet should be punished for something he couldn't control.

"Get back to work," he called out to the class and nodded at the instructor.

He handed the sword he was holding to the blonde and left the room.

0

They were waiting for him outside the door, having seen him leave the training from the observation room.

Zack barrelled up to him, fury in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "I was teaching cadets how to fight."

"You attacked a cadet, a cadet who's my friend, and you could've hurt him."

"I didn't attack him, I explained that I would stop but he reacted. I think you're upset because you never realised he could fight like that."

Zack opened his mouth but quickly shut it again.

"You're right, but I still don't like that you continued the fight just to test him."

Genesis shrugged. "Someone had to."

Zack nodded in assent, knowing that in the end his friend wasn't hurt and he couldn't blame Genesis for being curious. However, he did need to speak to his friend about any former training, but that would have to wait as he and Angeal had to lave for their own training session. They promised to see the others at dinner per usual.

Sephiroth had been watching Genesis with a calculating look since the start of the conversation but had waited for the others to leave before he said anything.

Genesis and he walked side by side away from the training room.

"You noticed it too," Genesis stated, knowing that Seph would've seen that same thing he did.

"Of course," he replied.

"What I wonder is how it came to be?"

0

**A/N:** I have returned and this is my first chapter for my new story, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed my last chaptered story.

Tawnyeyes


	2. He Borrows

**He's The One**

Summary: Cloud is not like other cadets and that causes trouble, but nobody cared until the big guys upstairs paid a visit and Genesis found something he wasn't looking for. A puppy of his own.

**A/N:** **Thanks to all for the support, I've been getting reviews, alerts and favourites by the bucket load and that's thanks to everyone who clicked on the chapter and thought 'well, it's not so bad.' Stay awesome! **

**This fic will henceforth be updated once a month at best from here on out. I can't promise anything aside from that I won't give up, but it's getting to the business end of the year, so deal with it.**

**OH, AND THIS IS SLASH! You have been warned.**

A/N: Last Fic had Albus Dumbledore quotes on every chapter. This shall have a song lyric reflecting the mood or action of the chapter. **I own nothing.**

Sorry, for the delay.

"_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, to let you know that you're not alone" –_Lullaby (Nickelback)

0

Cloud kept his head down after the incident in training; he spent his time between classes hiding in an unused classroom, knowing his room was unsafe, and sneaking snacks from the vending machines on the Soldier floors. He made quick escapes between classes and stayed within the more populated areas.

Now, it was the end of the day and he had no choice but to go back to his room, which he shared with three other cadets, and pray to the Goddess that he would be allowed to sleep unharmed. However, the Goddess was not always so merciful.

No, Cloud decided not to take the chance of injury. It was dinnertime at the cadet cafeteria, so his room was deserted. He changed out of his uniform and threw on some baggy jeans, shoved a cap over his wild blonde hair, which hung low over his eyes, and tugged a hoodie over the top. He slipped a small amount of gil from his wallet, and some unnoticeable amount from his roommates' wallets into his pockets. Call it compensation. He crept out of the room and through the halls, he flashed his ID at the receptionist and left through the front doors.

The streetlights above the plate shone brightly, a poor attempt at the stars, which weren't seen in Midgar. Cloud wandered above the plate, as he had done many times before, and into his favourite avenue. Loveless Avenue was the one he prowled the most. He didn't care much for the play itself, but it was well lit, with benches under the trees, fountains that were always going. The water sparkled in the light of his favourite fountain. Around base was writing of an ancient dialect; the lip was smooth, cool stone. The first tier had dragons carved into the stone, barely visible through the torrents of water. Cloud knew they were there due to an up close and personal encounter, which just so happened to involve his roommates and their friends. The top of the fountain was the Goddess and her 'champion', a nameless warrior with nonspecific features. He could be anyone, anyone at all. They stood back to back, the Goddess and the warrior, and the water misted around them, the spray illuminated by the lights set into the base of their platform.

Cloud lay down on the wide rim, leg bent, the other dangling off the edge, an arm thrown over his eyes, and his other pillowing his head. He let the relative quiet lull him into a state close to sleeping.

Cloud was able to relax for the first time since he last visited, more than two weeks ago. The opening of doors and good-natured laughter interrupted his rest.

"I get that you like it Genesis, but it doesn't mean the rest of us do. However, I will concede that a night out together was good."

'_Hm, that guy sounds like Zack,' _Cloud thought, smiling a little. Zack was one of the very few things that made his life a little brighter these days. He always found a way to Cloud smile.

"A night off is good, puppy," Genesis said.

"Every night's a night off for the puppy," a gruff voice commented, chuckling.

"Aw, Angeal, not every night."

Cloud's _borrowed_ PHS beeped. His time was up. He sat up on the rim of the fountain.

"Not every night, but most of them," a deep voice said, floating back to him as the four men walked away. The General, his two Commanders and the Lieutenant walking back to ShinRa after a night off. Walking back the way Cloud had to go.

This would be an interesting experience.

0

Genesis was smiling as he waltzed down the street towards his home. His friends had accompanied him to the theatre, with little complaint, and now he could enjoy the cool night air and companionship before returning to his job. Rubbing his hands together to warm them before he fished in his pockets for his gloves, finding only one. With a curse he stopped, turned and glanced back the way they came. ShinRa close enough that he could hear his bed calling, but he really liked those gloves and buying another pair would be a hassle. With a sigh he shooed the other along and made his way back down the street.

He found his glove lying in the middle of the street not too far away. He bent down and picked it up. As soon as he had straightened a figure collided with his chest. He grunted at the force, feeling a bit sorry for the small figure that was sent reeling back, and would've fallen had Genesis not stopped him.

"So sorry, sir. Sorry, sorry."

The figure took off, running down the street. Genesis started the same way, distracted by the familiarity of the soft voice. The figure was nameless, he couldn't tell anything through the clothes and Genesis deduced that that was probably the point. The hoodie and cap covered both hair and eyes, and judging by the size of the clothes the figure was thin and quite obviously still growing.

Genesis slid his key card through the slot on the main door, making his way back to his apartment through the slumbering building. He was even distracted enough to not notice the shadow slipping through the door behind him and walking the halls also, but returning to the cadet dorms instead of the Soldier floor, with the stolen key card belonging to one Tseng of the Turks.

Genesis got to his apartment and fell into bed, tomorrow would a long day of avoiding paper work and observing one puzzling cadet.

The last conscious thought in Genesis' mind was, '_That boy called me 'sir?'_

0

Genesis wasn't particularly fond of handing in paperwork late; it was probably because of its inevitability of it pilling up into mountains upon mountains of the stuff. However, today he would make an exception. Today, he was going to find out more about the young blonde cadet.

Humming, he made his way to his office and flicked his computer on. He was going to pull up the cadet's files when he realised he had no knowledge of the cadet's name. He grabbed his PHS and dialled.

"Hey Zack–"

"Hi Ge–"

"– So your friend, the blonde cadet, what's his name?"

"Cloud Strife, why do you–"

"Thank you, Zackary. Do have a nice day."

He typed 'Strife' into the database, pulling up the initial and progress reports. Average. The blonde cadet's performance was extremely average, not that Genesis was too surprised given the listed body weight and height, but Genesis was hoping for something a bit more promising.

Although past reports did indicate that Strife might have had some meagre amount of talent when he first joined. However, that was not the case now, though he was doing quite well at his theory curriculum. Genesis scrolled through the all reports and found nothing of much interest. The instructors had very little say about the boy. Scrolling back to the top, Genesis looked at the picture of the cadet once more, before turning off the computer and heading out of his office. It was lunch in the cadet cafeteria and Genesis was hoping to catch a glimpse of the cadet before he headed off to meet with Angeal, Sephiroth and Zack for their own lunch.

0

Cloud wasn't haunting either of his usual spots today. Normally, he'd be in an empty classroom or Zack's office, but today he was returning the _borrowed_ key card to the leader of the Turks, and not getting caught doing so either. Thus, he was sitting a comfy leather chair, placing the card under a couple of files, while attempting to make it look like Tseng had just put it down, dropped some papers on top and forgotten about it. Tseng likely figured it was Reno who took it and Cloud was happy to go with that assumption.

Exiting the office, Cloud slipped away and found himself outside of Zack's office as usual. He knocked on the door and stepped back in time to avoid the exuberant Zack opening the door and try and hug him.

"Cloudy! We're going somewhere special for lunch today! Come on," Zack crowed, pulling Cloud tightly to his side and walking down the hall and into the elevator. Zack chattered in his ear as they went up, they seemed to be heading to the Soldier apartments. Cloud hoped Zack hadn't attempted cooking again, it didn't end well last time. He also hoped that Zack wasn't taking him to his apartment just so Cloud could cook for him, it wasn't so much the cooking but the amount that Zack ate. That man could devour a Nibel dragon when he was hungry.

"Zack, this isn't your apartment. Please tell me we're not breaking into one of your friend's apartments for lunch while they're not there?"

Zack looked at Cloud with a mix of confusion and 'are you crazy?'

"No."

The door opened and the Commander Angeal Hewley ushered them into the apartment. Cloud wasn't surprised that Zack's mentor and friend was present, what he wasn't expecting was that all three of ShinRa's commanding officers to be present.

"Zack, what the hell are you thinking? There is no way in hell I'm supposed to be here!" Cloud whispered, furiously.

"Of course you are Spiky, I invited you."

Zack pulled him into the room, turned him to face the three men and held him by the shoulders to make sure he didn't run away.

"Hey Guys, this is Spiky. Be nice, or I won't share him with you," Zack said, wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders and hugging him.

Sephiroth glanced up, gave Cloud a cool once over and went back to playing Junon Run on his PHS. Angeal was cooking in the kitchen and just waved without turning around from the counter. Genesis, however, seemed to be quite willing to interact with the small cadet. Sitting at the dining room table, Genesis motioned for Cloud to sit across from him.

"So cadet, how's your sword training going?"

Cloud stared at the table, refusing to meet Genesis' eyes.

"Fine," he mumbled. Cloud wasn't feeling very forthcoming considering this was the man who made him even more of an outcast since their 'spar.'

"That's good, what about rifles?"

Cloud hesitated, before deciding to tell the truth rather than to pretend to be every other cadet.

"I don't like guns," he muttered, his resolve to tell the truth weakening as he was reminded about who he was talking to.

"What was that?"

This time it was Sephiroth who asked the question.

Cloud's eyes flicked up to meet bright blue, and poison green, before flicking back down to burn into the table.

"I don't like guns, sir. If I liked guns, I would try for the Turks not for Soldier, however unlikely it is that I would be picked."

Sephiroth shifted his gaze from the blonde cadet to Genesis. He was staring intently at the cadet, as he was the puzzle that held all the mysteries of the Universe.

Sephiroth moved his gaze back to Zack's cadet friend. For all intents and purposes, he looked very innocent and cute, but there was wariness in his posture and he was guarded, for once Sephiroth could only see what the boy wanted him to.

"Have some confidence, cadet," he said; going back his game, "the Turks like the small quick ones."

Angeal chose that moment to lightly wack Sephiroth on the arm and present the table with lunch, a heavenly smelling stew.

As soon as lunch was finished, Cloud quickly excused himself, extracted himself from Zack's goodbye hug and left the apartment hastily.

Once he was in the elevator, he pulled out his borrowed PHS. He might be a little peeved with Commander Rhapsodos for their impromptu spar the other day, but he wouldn't pass up the opportunity he saw so clearly in the man's eyes. Cloud wasn't handling the training, and certain people were making sure he wouldn't keep an average score for much longer. A helping hand would be appreciated, though the man himself probably wouldn't help willingly, hence the arrangement of another impromptu spar.

"Hello, Commander Rhapsodos, sir. It's Cloud Strife, Zack's friend. I've found what appears to be your key card in the elevator, when you get this message could you find me and retrieve it. Thank you, sir."

Cloud fished the key card he'd swiped out of his pocket. The levels the key card had access too were printed on the front in shiny silver. Every level.

"But in the meantime, I can have some fun and cause some chaos."

0

All right, it's done. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter this time around and stick around for more.

Tawnyeyes :D


	3. Blackout

**He's The One**

Summary: Cloud is not like other cadets and that causes trouble, but nobody cared until the big guys upstairs paid a visit and Genesis found something he wasn't looking for. A puppy of his own.

**A/N:** **Thanks to all for the support, I've been getting reviews, alerts and favourites by the bucket load and that's thanks to everyone who clicked on the chapter and thought 'well, it's not so bad.' Stay awesome! **

**This fic will henceforth be updated once a month at best from here on out. I can't promise anything aside from that I won't give up, but it's getting to the business end of the year, so deal with it.**

**OH, AND THIS IS SLASH! You have been warned.**

A/N: Last Fic had Albus Dumbledore quotes on every chapter. This shall have a song lyric reflecting the mood or action of the chapter. **I own nothing.**

Sorry, for the delay.

"_Let's go a little harder, I'm on fire, I won't blackout" –_ Blackout (Breathe Carolina)

0

Hojo was pottering around his lab, though he would deny it to his grave that he was doing so because only old people potter, checking vials of questionably coloured liquid, writing notes and talking to himself. It was much the same as every other day when he wasn't experimenting or holding mako treatments. Pausing in his work, he fingered a thin vial with amber coloured liquid inside, and with a small, somewhat evil smile set it down onto another desk for later. Humming the latest pop song that he had heard his favourite assistant playing, he entered his office, adjourned to the main lab, and sat in his comfy leather chair to type his notes into documents.

His humming and the sound of his fingers on the keyboard concealed the sounds that quietly echoed from within the air vents. Hojo was not in the habit of staring at the ceiling when lost in thought or during the very few times when he found himself without any thought in his head at all, so he did not notice the bright blue eyes peering at him through the grates of the vent before moving back into the darkness. The grate in the lab's roof swung quietly open and Cloud dropped to the floor in a crouch. With a feral smirk he put the grate back in place, stalked over to the windows that looked into Hojo's office, keeping low, and peeked inside. The professor was still typing away, completely focused on his work. Cloud slid past the door and through the double doors into the adjourning room at the back of the lab.

Cages, some empty, some filled, lined the walls of the room. Most creatures were long past the option of rescue but Cloud was only here for one. Nanaki. Cloud had been informed that a crimson lion-like creature called Nanaki had to be rescued from Hojo's care.

"Hey Nanaki," Cloud hissed quietly to the creature inside the cage.

The creature raised his head and sniffed the air, before staring at him with defiant eyes. Cloud smiled and waved at the red lion, before inserting a screwdriver into the electronic lock and ripping the cover off. Nanaki sat up, more alert now. Cloud played around with the wires until the lock slid open. Nanaki padded out of the cage and inclined his head, his eyes holding more intelligence than the average beast.

"Hojo's in his office, so stay low and quiet. Also we're leaving by the front door, which means run as soon as I open it," Cloud told the lion, who nodded and padded through the double doors, back into the main lab. Cloud followed, stopping at the key card slot next to the main door, he fished Genesis' card out of his pocket and paused. He spied the loose papers strewn throughout the lab and narrowed his eyes in thought. Less than a minute later he slid the key card through the slot and the main door opened without a sound. The two slipped through the door and Cloud ushered Nanaki into the stairwell, telling him of the side exit and how to get off the plate.

"Stay safe, Nanaki, and don't get captured again," Cloud cautioned the other with a thin smile. Nanaki inclined his head again, replying, "I thank you for rescuing me from Hojo, though I do not know you."

"I'm Cloud Strife, and meeting you has been a pleasure–"

Alarms rang from within the lab nearby, cutting Cloud off midsentence. Cloud started down the stairs and opened the door on the next level down, before turning back to face Nanaki.

"–But I really have to go now."

Cloud left through the door and wandered down the hall to the elevator, he once again took advantage of the borrowed key card and casually waited for the elevator to make its way up. He entered the glass box and lent against the railing as it slowly took him down to the training rooms. It would be easy for Genesis to find him there.

0

Genesis was once again monitoring Cloud's progress, via his instructors' reports. He had been confused upon leaving Angeal's apartment after dinner to find a message left by an unknown caller. Finding out it was Cloud who had left the message was a surprise, the fact that he had a PHS as a cadet was also surprising, but then Zack would probably have supplied it. Genesis decided he would be irresponsible for once and had left his key card in the cadet's care for a few days while he solved the puzzle of the currently still-declining progress reports. After three days, he had not deciphered the answer but the boy's stats continued to fall. Today, he would ponder no longer and go and ask Cloud himself.

Finding him was easy; Zack seemed to almost always know where the boy was. The young blonde was training by himself when Genesis arrived; although it couldn't really be called training with the way he limped and staggered his way through it. Bruises were colouring his face and arms, and more than likely littered the rest of his body too. Genesis approached Cloud, who was still trying to practice, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Cloud jumped and spun, facing Genesis with wild eyes and his fist already flying towards the elder. Genesis caught the fist and forced it down and away. Cloud blinked sluggishly, his other hand gingerly touching a large bruise on his temple.

"Sir?" Cloud asked, seemingly confused.

"Cadet, who gave you those bruises?"

Cloud blinked at him again, before looking around hurriedly. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Answer my question, Cloud."

"Question? I don't– Sir? I think I might need some help."

Cloud's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped. Genesis caught the boy and hefted him into his arms.

"All right cadet, I'll help you."

0

Genesis sat serenely in Sephiroth's office, waiting for his friend and general to return. When he did so, Genesis continued to wait until the man was seated before speaking.

"Seph, remind me again what ShinRa's stance on bullying within the company is?" Genesis asked his friend, with an easy smile.

Sephiroth paused to study his friend. The serene expression contrasted dangerously with the fury that burned in his blue eyes, and the steel in his voice.

Sephiroth's bright eyes narrowed. "Zero tolerance."

Genesis tilted his head. "So if instructors let bullying go on unchecked and unreported?"

Sephiroth frowned, his expression serious. "Has such a thing happened?"

"The cadet, Cloud, I found him covered in bruises in the training room before he passed out. If it's not bullying, what else could it be?"

Sephiroth sat back in his chair. "I see, I'll alert Zack and tell him to keep and eye and ear out. I'll alert Reno too."

Genesis nodded his agreement. "I'll return to the infirmary, and perhaps Cloud will be willing to share his circumstances."

"Then I will take care of his instructors," Sephiroth said, already accessing Cloud's files and noting down the names of his instructors.

Genesis smiled and left, using the key card he had retrieved from Cloud's unconscious body to take the elevator _alone_ again. Honestly, he was immensely pleased to take the elevator alone because if he had to hitch a ride with one more person he'd end up killing them, even if it was the General himself.

0

When Cloud opened his eyes the current surroundings were blurry and far too bright and white, not only that but his brain was throbbing, which was odd because normally his heart was the organ with that job. His face felt odd as well, but he was well aware of the expansive bruising there so he wasn't too worried on that account. His body was stiff with pain and ill treatment. Turning his face away from the ceiling, he caught sight of an audience waiting for him to wake. He sat slowly, wincing as his injuries protested and stared at the two men waiting nearby.

"Sirs?"

Angeal came to the edge of the cot and presented Cloud with a yellow chocobo plushie. Cloud stared up at the bulky, dark haired Commander with wide eyes and hesitantly took the toy from the man.

"Zack wanted me to give this to you when you woke up. He said he'd be here to pick you up later. From what I gathered, you'll be staying with him tonight."

Cloud nodded soundlessly, his eyes flicking over to the other Commander seated in a chair next to his cot, before his eyes trailed back over to Angeal.

Angeal smiled warmly, "Be safe, Cadet Strife."

He left and Genesis' eyes finally flicked up to Cloud, from over the top of Loveless, and smiled brightly.

"Hello again, Cadet. I'm here to help you."

Cloud's brow creased in confusion and he looked down at the soft plushie in his hands.

"How are you going to help me, Sir?"

Genesis closed his book and tilted Cloud's chin up so he could look into his eyes. "You'll find out soon."

He let go. A nurse shuffled over to fuss over him, smiling indulgently at Cloud and in a nauseating suggestive way at Commander Rhapsodos. She pushed Cloud back to lying in the cot, before fiddling with some buttons next to the bed.

"We're going to put you to sleep, sweetie. It will allow you injuries to heal a bit before you go about getting yourself some more."

Cloud barely caught the end of her words as his world had already gone dark at the edges. Leather-clad fingers ghosted over the bruises on his face and there was pressure around his shoulders like someone was bothering to tuck him in. Then Cloud sunk into blackness.

0

Sorry it's so late, I was in France with school and then I had a wedding to go too, Christmas, New Years and all the big stuff. It's here now and I hope you all enjoy.

Tawny


	4. What Can You Do

**He's The One**

Summary: Cloud is not like other cadets and that causes trouble, but nobody cared until the big guys upstairs paid a visit and Genesis found something he wasn't looking for. A puppy of his own.

**A/N:** **Thanks to all for the support, I've been getting reviews, alerts and favourites by the bucket load and that's thanks to everyone who clicked on the chapter and thought 'well, it's not so bad.' Stay awesome! **

**Just feel I need to make a point about my updating. I am not the sort of person who will put out an author's note just to explain and apologise for being late. If this story is not updated, then I haven't given up, I just haven't got the time. The next chapter will have been started but not completed and I refuse to put up half-finished work. I know you guys spend ages waiting patiently, but I require you're patience because there is just not enough time anymore. I am sorry for the time taken though, ****.**

**OH, AND THIS IS SLASH! You have been warned.**

A/N: Last Fic had Albus Dumbledore quotes on every chapter. This shall have a song lyric reflecting the mood or action of the chapter. **I own nothing.**

Sorry, for the delay.

"_Is there a right way for how this goes, you've got your friends, and you've got your foes" –_ Scene Two Roger Rabbit (Sleeping with Sirens)

0

Zack was running late. It wasn't intentional; it was all that damn paper work and Seph's glare of death. Now Cloud would be left waiting in the hallway for him. Hopefully, the infirmary staff would keep an eye on him; Zack didn't want another phone call like the last.

Zack knocked on a door in the cadets' wing. The door swung open and a Wutainian cadet, with hard, dark eyes stood in the doorway.

"Sir?" The boy asked coolly.

"Cadet. Does Cadet Cloud Strife share this room?'

The Wutainian kid's eyebrow rose. "The blonde bitch, sure, his crap is here."

Zack frowned, eyes narrowing at the attitude of the cadet in front of him. "May I ask, why you want to know, Sir?" The cadet continued, with a half-smirk, his eyes bored into Zack's without fear, containing more intelligence than many of the other cadets Zack saw picking on their fellows.

Zack ignored the question, more interested in digging answers out of the arrogant cadet. He could be subtle enough to at least do that, especially since this opportunity might not come again.

"So his stuff is here, but he is not?"

The cadet shrugged, "Gotta hand it to the little bitch, he's good at making himself scarce, but you would be if nearly everyone hated you. Not me though, I, personally, don't understand why it's such a big deal," the cadet frowned and shifted his weight, before his eyes flicked down to the floor and back up again to meet Zack's.

"Some are big, but dumb, and some are small but smart. Bitch isn't just smart, he's talented, but it's just like ShinRa to waste good resources."

Zack was deep in thought now, debating the relationship between Cloud and this detached roommate of his. Zack could presume that Cloud's relationship with his other two roommates was not nearly as cordial. Silence prevailed before the cadet appeared to grow bored.

"You came for something else, Sir, surely?

Zack blinked and stepped forward. "I came to collect Cadet Strife's belongings."

The cadet stepped aside silently and lent against a wall. Zack entered the room, going over to the bed and drawers that the Wutainian cadet nodded at. Cloud had very little to collect, but it would still be a pleasant surprise to have all his stuff already at Zack's when he collected him. There was a wallet, an empty duffle bag, clothes in the drawers, a copy of Loveless, some letters, a spare earring and a medium sized box with a lock attached.

Zack put everything inside the duffle and slung it over his shoulder. He nodded his thanks at the cadet lounging against the wall on his side of the room and made to leave.

"Sir."

Zack turned, and found the cadet lifting Cloud's mattress and pulled out a small sketchbook, which he handed to the Lieutenant. Lowering the mattress, he stole over to the other two beds in the room and came back with two hundred Gil in cash.

"On me," the cadet smirked and shut the door behind Zack.

Zack stared in shock at the closed door, before stuffing the gil into the duffle bag also, and heading back to his room.

0

Professor Hojo was furious. An experiment, an unimportant one but an experiment none the less, had been stolen from his department. Right under the Professor's slightly crooked nose, AND for all intents and purposes, it may as well have been a ghost that did it.

The Turks scoured the place and aside from the broken lock and its jumbled wiring, they had found nothing. The lab– of course– had no cameras, as having a taped record of his experiments was stupidity at best, and the main door– the door that the burglar had supposedly left through before he disappeared into thin air– had only records of Hojo's key card.

If this was the work of a professional then they were more accomplished than the Turks, and the only person who could claim that title was locked in a coffin under the Nibelhiem Mansion.

Hojo clenched his fists and shattered the beaker he held, the glass cut into his hand and blood dripped to the floor. Slowly, he uncurled his fists; a cruel smirk wormed its way across his features.

"If you can do what you have done, I wonder what else you can do?"

0

Genesis wasn't intending to seem like a creepy stalker, hanging around the infirmary the way he was. It just so happened that the best coffee dispenser in ShinRa was near there, and Genesis really liked his coffee.

Perhaps, it was also the fact that Zack had yet to show up to collect Cloud. Not that Genesis cared, or was slightly anxious, or anything. He just didn't want to deal with the paperwork associated with a cadet being beaten to death. That was his only reason.

He probably could have made himself more useful and talked to the bored looking blonde who was hanging around the infirmary waiting room, but he didn't.

Cloud had so far flipped through all the magazines, had a conversation with a lovely male nurse named Henry, and was in the middle of thinking about what it would be like to be a gay snowman. Would it be the same as being like all the other snowmen, or were there special rules? Maybe all snowmen were gay? He'd never seen a snowwoman, but supposedly all you'd have to do would be to add boobs. In the movies it was generally a boy making the snowman, but didn't prove anything. What type of snowmen would gay snowmen fantasise about? Did someone ever make a Sephiroth snowman?

Cloud's eyes drifted around the room, as his mind wandered, not taking anything in until they stopped of the windows set into the infirmary door. Cadets were peering in. His two roommates, big lugs that they were, the tall boy that Cloud called Rat –in his mind, of course– and the twins, Ren and Fen. Unsurprisingly, Hiro wasn't among them.

Cloud let his eyes drift past them without batting an eyelash. Cloud could easily stay here until Zack came to pick him up. The lovely nurse Henry trudged over again.

"Sorry laddie, but you'll have to be moving on. You're discharged and the bosses don't want you hanging around where you don't have to be. Besides, you look like you've been contemplating what piss and snow tastes like and that's a bad sign."

Henry offered a large smile and trudged off again. Cloud slumped into the chair, swung his feet under him and stood up. He walked aimlessly to the door, opened it and stepped out.

Immediately, a meaty fist grabbed his shirt and threw him into the nearest wall. Cloud knew they were waiting, he knew what was coming, and he knew that it wasn't worth running. Rat would easily catch him. Cloud glared fuzzily at the group of bigger boys and clambered up quickly to his feet. Higgins was right in front of him, Kelvin to his right, Rat to his left and the twins behind Higgins.

"We heard you were gettin' selected for mentorin,' bitch. Now you know better than to spread filthy lies like that," Higgins sneered, reaching again for Cloud. Cloud grabbed his wrist and twisted harshly, hearing a satisfying snap before Higgins punched him. Though Higgins was injured and his good hand out of the game, there wasn't much fighting Cloud could take, his body still sore and recovering from their previous altercation. Cloud had to try to end this quickly.

Rat and Kelvin restrained his arms, while Higgins recovered against a wall and the twins advanced. The tight grips on his arms tightened further the closer the twins got. Cloud twisted, trying to break his arms free. Ren kicked him in the stomach and it was those grips on his arms that stopped him from falling to his knees. Cloud glared up at the two and hooked his leg behind Kelvin's, pulling his balance off, jerking Rat with them down to the floor. The grips loosed and Cloud scrambled to his feet, taking less than a minute to stomp his foot on Kelvin's ankle until a cracking sound was heard. Kelvin screamed and Fen tackled Cloud to the ground. Fen pinned him to the floor and smirked, squeezing the wrists he held captive.

"We like you the best because you always put a fight, but as always you loose. There's no fun in beating someone who doesn't bite back."

Cloud thrashed, trying to dislodge the older boy, before giving up and head butting Fen. The boy didn't move an inch, he didn't recoil and his grip never loosened. Ren knelt behind Cloud's head and replaced Fen's grip on Cloud's wrists with his own.

"We'll get you kicked out long before you make Soldier. After all, we know who you really are and we know why you hide what you know. If all else fails…well, I think you can guess how far we'll go," Fen threatened, ripping open Cloud's uniform and trailing his favourite knife down Cloud's chest.

"Let's see you bleed this time."

Fen pressed the knife harder into Cloud's skin, not yet to the point of breaking it, though. Cloud's eyes widened, as Fen was suddenly gone and so was the pressure from his wrists. Scrambling off the floor, Cloud saw Zack holding Ren against the wall, glaring daggers at the cadet and Genesis holding Fen, Rapier across the cadet's chest.

Genesis' eyes blazed with fire, while Zack's were dark pools restrained fury. Cloud slumped against the nearest wall, trying to calm the wave of irrational fear he felt at the sight of the knife. He barely registered Sephiroth and Angeal arriving on the scene, having been contacted by lovely nurse Henry when the fight broke out. Angeal and Zack carted the twins away, while the infirmary staff dealt with the boys Cloud had injured.

It was Sephiroth who extended a hand to pull Cloud off and away from the wall, and it was Genesis' arm around his shoulders that steadied him when his legs began to feel like jelly. Lovely nurse Henry gave Cloud the all clear to leave, with the administering of a few medium strength medicines, and he was quickly hauled away from the scene.

"You seem to have a talent for finding trouble, cadet," the General remarked with a slight twitch of the lips, as he lead his Commander and Cloud to his office.

"You are mistaken, sir. I don't find trouble, it finds me," Cloud replied tiredly.

The elder men chuckled and sat the cadet down in a chair facing the General, while Genesis leant coolly against the wall. The General sorted through a small collection of papers, before presenting one to Cloud.

"Now cadet, read this and sign here if you agree."

Cloud skimmed the sheet, eyes widening as it dawned on him what was being offered. Cloud put the document on the desk and leant back in his chair.

"This isn't some hallucination that I appear to be having, is it? Because if it is, that is just cruel."

The General smirked. "No cadet, this is real and we do require you're signature for the paperwork to be filed accordingly."

"Right, yeah," Cloud said absently. He was feeling a little fuzzy now, dazed but buzzing with energy. He picked up the pen and scrawled his signature in the box. He felt like going for a run, a long run– with Nibel wolves nipping at his heels to make him run faster– or collapse into bed and just sleep for weeks, whatever.

"Is that all, sirs?"

Cloud was feeling rather lethargic and sleepy now and the chair he was in was getting comfier every second. He poked absently at his already bruised wrists, wincing at the slight flair of pain.

Sephiroth added the paperwork to a pile and nodded at Genesis. Genesis pushed off the wall and came to squat in front of the drugged up cadet.

"Cloud Strife. I'm Genesis, your mentor, which makes you my protégé."

0

Sorry for the obscenely long wait, time is just something that apparently doesn't exist in Year 12.

I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you feel inclined.

Happy Easter.

Tawny


End file.
